Dance Scent
by Kaze-Kagura
Summary: Tifa pairs of with Vincent for some unusual dancing lessons. Story made for the ongoing ficathon.


**DANCE SCENT**

_FinalFantasyVII Square-Enix. This fic is part of the ongoing Ficathon at the Forum. The plot was set by ArcBus, and I hope it's of her taste. So here it is ladies and gentlemen of the forums and even those who give me the pleasure of reading and enjoying. Let the dances start!_

_XXX_

The small red ball appeared before the crowd after the man behind the stand had properly rolled the metal container with all the other ones. He blinked and then grabbed his giant bell and wiggle it energetically.

"We have a winner!"

Tifa made a small jump unable to contain her happiness before her friends Red XIII and Vincent who had accompany her to do some grocery. The man handed her a small envelope.

"Here you go Lady, a free tango-class session for two!"

"Huh?Tango!"

"Do you know what Tango is Tifa?" added Red XIII, he was amused by the silly prize.

"Of course I do!"

She turned to Vincent who shoved his shoulders, he was clearly unaware of what tango was. Actually, she was pretty sure he had no idea what dancing was.

"It's an old dance style. Pretty old indeed" she answered to him even though he had made no questions.

"I see, where is it from?"

"I have no clue" she turned to the man once more "Excuse me, can you tell me where is this place?"

"Sure! By the way, you better hurry. Inscriptions end this afternoon."

"What!"

"You heard me!"

Tifa made a low grunt before leaving.

"Maybe we shall go right away then."

"You're right Vincent, seriously...how cheap can this people get. I win a prize and I have to cross town to be able to make use of it."

"It's not that far actually."

"You know where it is Red?"

"Sort of...yes."

They boarded the small train to the selected destination and Tifa remembered to call Cloud telling him about the prize and asking him to be her partner. Cloud seemed quite busy and was unable to join her for the time being.

"No luck?" asked Red.

"I'll subscribe him, he's rather busy as it appears."

Unfortunately in front of her was a lady who demanded the presence of his partner with the necessary documents.

"Why are you making so much trouble just because my partner isn't here?"

"I'm sorry, but we've have episodes of subscribed people through others who show up rarely or actually exchange places. To avoid chaos we've decided to opt for a more strict inscription."

Tifa turned to Vincent at once, as he received the message his eyes started to blink nervously.

"Forgive me Tifa, I have no conception of dancing and I'm really not fit for this kind of venture."

"Of course it doesn't matter, it's dancing lessons Vincent, they are supposed to teach you!"

"I absolutely forbid myself from undertaking such a frivolous pursuit."

"Nonsense! You WILL join me in this Valentine or else!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"I'll give you the benefit of doubt".

"Vincent..." she almost growled.

"I repeat, I will never...ever...undertake such meaningless activity!"

XXX

The room was filled with different kinds of people. In a very odd way it was understandable that the ones wearing flashy clothes had actually paid for it and the others...well...had been as lucky as Tifa at some local lottery. Vincent turned around nervously, the people were looking at his funny clothes with annoying looks. He had no idea he needed to dress accordingly as well.

The ball room was large, and there was a huge stereo at the bottom of the place guarded but what seemed more like an elementary teacher rather than a professional dancer. She was so small and thin with huge glasses that her dancing dress gave her little credibility.

A tap on the shoulder and he turned to a most unexpected experience: Tifa wearing a dress.

"Hello" she smiled with her hands behind her back and smiling with curiosity in her eyes about his judgment on her attire.

"You..." he shoved his head "We...are supposed to dress up?"

"Well, not necessarily but..." she giggled "It was an excellent deal at the dance shop."

She bent a little exposing her new matching dancing shoes. They were bright red with paillettes and her skirt as red with some black flower designs and an exposing slit on one side.

"Well what do you think, we're colored combinate as well."

"I feel guilty for forcing you to this color then."

"Silly, it's fine really. So what do you think?"

"It's..."

"Excuse me..." a man interrupted them abruptly. He seemed to be eying Vincent mostly. He handed him a pair of black shoes and Vincent grabbed them puzzled.

"Your shoes won't do Sir, this is a tango class...I don't think you're aware of that yet."

"Well, I don't have any acquaintance with ballrooms...so if you could please forgive me..."

"Sure, now please..." he moved to Tifa "I'll be guiding both of you for the first moments of your lesson."

Vincent observed closely the movements of the man as instructed. Tifa wasn't doing half as bad as he expected, the dance however, seemed rather complicated.

"Try to get used ti the basic moves..." he asked Vincent to take his place and hold Tifa. She seemed more embarrassed than with the professional dancer.

"That's it...firm grip...you have to take care of your partner".

The man moved on to another couple and they were asked to practice the basilar steps with a nice music below but suffocated by the numerous voices present.

Vincent pulled Tifa to move on but she seemed reluctant.

"Ermm...Vincent..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You're squeezing me too hard and you're suffocating me..."

"S-sorry..." he released her and she answered with a deep inhale.

"Let's try this again...shall we?"

She nodded and so they proceeded. Some couples started joining their movements as well and they felt more at ease. Tifa looked others to make sure she was making the proper moves. Some couples were extremely clumsy to her luck but most seemed to move with ease and attempted more daring moves. An older couple were sliding with ease on the floor and her legs seemed would inevitably entangle with his but it didn't happen.

Vincent noticed Tifa's head point into their direction.

"There is no way we can achieve such results after a few steps."

"Well, maybe we would if someone had a much more positive thinking!"

Tifa speed up her movements and he tried to respond...uselessly. She almost fell and thankfully he still had a firm grip on her.

"Please, refrain yourself from engaging in such arduous maneuver."

Tifa sighed and decided to listen to the wise men. It also seemed they were becoming even more ridiculous than the previously mocked couples.

Vincent felt his feet being stomped several times but forbade himself from complaining, he really didn't want to cause Tifa further delusions. Of course she wasn't foolish enough not to notice her own idiocy and she let go of him in the verge of a hysterical breakdown. He didn't say a word, he was speechless as his partner left him at full speed dealing with dozens of questioning looks on him.

Tifa felt incredibly ridiculous and stupid. What was she thinking anyways? She learned martial arts, not dancing. There was no way her feet could move as gracious as one of those magnificent ballerinas she always envied.

She didn't cry yet, and wouldn't cause Vincent reached her quickly after. He was a man of few words and hardly of comfort.

"I'm...sorry Vincent."

"Sorry? Why should you?"

"I...made a mess of your feet. They're probably full of bruises by now."

"Nothing a feet reliever can't deal with."

Tifa turned to him, he was mocking...right? She got near to assure but his expression was impassible.

"You know...you should give me a sign you're joking Vince or I'm taking that seriously..."

"Ah..." he turned away "You're right...it was meant to be...a pun..."

She turned back smiling and grabbed both his hands. She placed his right one on her hips and the left was kept in his high in the air.

"Let's try it here."

"Here?"

"Yes, maybe we can loosen up without being seen or compared to others."

"That seems like a good idea."

It actually worked. Vincent loosened up a bit more and Tifa was able to perform the basic steps over and over without much trouble. It wasn't long till somebody noticed them and they stopped rather embarrassed.

An elegant woman wearing herself a cute tango outfit smiled as she headed to the girl's locker.

"Maybe, we can try out in front of everyone now."

"Must we? We've been doing so well apart from the others."

"That's why we must go back, we have to try to keep this pace even in public."

The went back and showed their progress to their tutor. He seemed pleased and immedietly pulled Tifa to give them new moves to learn. This time he rolled her, moved her below and pulled her up and added a quick twirl. Tifa was dizzy and was already worried about those weird new moves. Vincent had followed each step and was willing to start before he'd forget.

"Now, now...I must say, your progress is quite amazing. You're my most satisfactory students so far."

Weather he said that to make them compile their new homework with renewed energy and joy or he was actually serious didn't matter to them. They were having a hell of a time.

Vincent made her twirl by the top slowly and then, as they started to remember, faster. He let her go too fast and she ended against a nearby couple, they gave her a scolding look to which Vincent responded with a fiercer look taking his companion back.

"Actually I'm to blame..."

"Perhaps me, there was no need to make such a face for such a trivial thing."

"I guess..."

After a couple of successful turns they moved on to the drop technique as they called it. Vincent had to keep a good grip on her back and move her down and quickly pull her up.

Vincent moved her slowly down and slowly up. Then a little faster...and a little faster...

Tifa felt her head lose conscience of reality...and Vincent seemed to loose control and pulled her up too fast. Their teeth clashed into and unexpected hard kiss with the amusement of one of the professional dancers.

"You two sure are worth looking at, you're such a cute and perfect match".

They both looked at each other puzzled and embarrassed as the same lady announced the end of the first day of lesson.

As they went back home they kept it silent, perhaps that woman had said too much an now it seemed to both they had been placing too much confidence on one another. When they arrived a simple good night was uttered and nothing else. Later on they were inquired apart about the dance session and still nobody could believe Vincent had danced.

Cloud met with Tifa and excused himself but just couldn't make it that afternoon but seemed to be glad she had found a valid companion.

She couldn't get any sleep though, she felt bad for not talking to him after that silly comment, it just seemed so awkward.

After some tossing in the bed she got up, it was useless to get some sleep, maybe a glass of milk would do. As she reached the kitchen from the window she saw the familiar figure moving around. Was he...practicing?

"Vincent..."

"Oh...Tifa? Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't get any sleep...I still have all this adrenaline inside."

"Yes, I feel the same way."

"So, what was that last move?"

"Exactly what you said, my last move."

"Awhh! You're too hard on you...I'll help you."

"I didn't mean to..."

"No more of that...give me your hands."

They kept practicing for long...actually...pretty much the rest of the night.

XXX

_I decided on Tango after I watched once more "Scent of a Woman" with Al Pacino. I would've liked to look for "Lat Tango in Paris" but I couldn't find it. For some reason I found this fic harder to write than expected, still I hope it was enjoyable. Weather this should go on is not for me to decide. All comments are gladly welcomed,_


End file.
